moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Truck driver
A truck driver is a paid professional who drives an eighteen-wheeler for a living. In the United States, truck drivers usually require a CDL license and must make periodic stops at weigh stations along their route to verify that the weight of their cargo is not greater or less than it was the previous weigh station. This is done to discourage criminal activity such as smuggling or human trafficking. Of course this doesn't always work. Creative truck drivers such as Bo Danville and Cledus Snow may find interesting, if albeit dangerous ways to get a job done - such as hauling four-hundred cases of Coors beer from Texarkana, Texas to the "Southern Classic" in Georgia in less than twenty-eight hours. Examples * Eight Legged Freaks: In the 2002 film Eight Legged Freaks, a truck driver for the Vironanol Corporation was driving through Prosperity, Arizona. He swerved to avoid hitting a rabbit and a canister of toxic waste fell off the truck and landed in a nearby lake, where it resulted in the mutation of spiders into giant arachnids. Another truck driver, driving an oil rig, was riding down the highway when he was set upon by a horde of giant spiders. The rig jackknifed, slamming into a telephone pole, knocking out telephone lines across the entire town. * Friday the 13th: Enos was a truck driver who lived in a town outside of Crystal Lake. In 1980, he offered to drive a young camp counselor named Annie to her new job at the Crystal Lake campground. Before getting into the vehicle, a local doomsayer named Ralph accosted them, warning Annie that Crystal Lake had a "death curse". Enos shooed Ralph away and drove Annie for a leg of her journey before dropping her off. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Max owned a gas station in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey and drove a tow truck. He was also friends with a junior camp counselor named Ted, who worked at nearby Packanack Lodge near Camp Crystal Lake. Max conspired with Ted to play a prank on his friends Jeff and Sandra by towing Jeff's truck after they arrived in town. Jeff and Sandra were at a pay phone across the street at the time that Max was hooking the truck up to his vehicle and did not take notice until he began driving down the road. The two teens took off after him and Jeff rapped on the driver's side window, demanding Max to stop and calling him an asshole. Max kept them going until he rounded the corner, at which point he stopped. Jeff and Sandra saw Ted waiting for them, laughing. * Halloween (2007): Big Joe Grizzly was a truck driver who stopped at a rest stop/car wash near Haddonfield. He stopped to use the restroom whereupon he came across Michael Myers. Myers burst into the restroom stall and fought with Grizzly who tried to stab Michael with a knife. Michael slammed him against the wall multiple times, took his knife and stabbed him with it. Afterward, he stole Joe Grizzly's clothes. * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): A truck driver named Big Rig Bob picked up a terrified young woman named Erin off Route 17 in Fuller, Texas on August 18th, 1973. Erin was in a state of severe panic, having only narrowly escaped being killed by the psychotic Hewitt family. When she saw that the truck was heading back to their lair, she lunged towards the wheel, forcing Big Rig Bob to come to a stop. Characters Category:Vocations Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (2007)/Miscellaneous